Magic and Flames
by JoliesMe
Summary: The ministry had sent in another DADA teacher into Hogwarts, together with Dolores Umbridge. The teacher, however, seemed to be more interested in Harry, even more than Umbridge herself. Can Harry Potter and his friends find out what Professor Tsunayoshi Sawada really want? NOT NECESSARY TO READ KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BUT ADVISED TO READ SUMMARY BEFOREHAND.
1. The New Professor

_**Magic and Flames**_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn –Harry Potter Crossover_

_Warning: This will take place during the 5th book.( Order of Phoenix ) Some parts will be different from the original book, so do not go ahead telling me that this or that does not tally with the book. It will be post-TYL where Tsuna (Note: 25 years-old) went to the future, finished Simon Arc and Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno ages will be introduced if ever they were to appear. Dialogues spoken in English will be [_like this_], Japanese will be [like this], Parseltongue will be [__like this__]. If there are bolds, it will be either the word is being emphasised (like __**extreme**__) or a special type of meaning, which will be explained. There will be __**NO YAOI OR SLASH**__. Pairs will be cannon for Harry Potter side._

_**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU KNEW BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY. IF NOT, DO AT LEAST READ THE SUMMARY OF EITHER STORIES BEFORE READING THIS , YOU WILL NOT NEED TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BECAUSE MOST OF THE POV WILL BE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD'S. I WOULD EXPLAIN MOST THINGS OF THE KHR INVOLVEMENT IN THE FIC ITSELF.**_

_A/N: This is the first time I am attempting a crossover fic as well as a Harry Potter fic. Since the A/N is at the top, the bottom will be free of A/N. Anyway, please do read this. If there are any mistakes, do tell me because I am pretty open. Although I said that, please no unconstructive criticism, or else I will give you a Leg Locker Curse and make sure you are sent to Vendice. Please review and if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter as quick as I can. Perhaps, if I get good reviews, I'll be putting in review replies as well :)_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and definitely, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Some parts are copied from the book itself. I do not claim them. However, the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Professor**

…_Still I wonder whether Sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_From external, deadly foes _

_And we must unite inside her _

_Or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you… _

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Harry was beat. After all that hectic matters that happened during the summer, what if Dudely almost Kissed, the Order of the Phoenix, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the hearing and Mrs Weasly and the Boggart. Now, even the Sorting Hat had gave its new song. It was as if everything was changing and everything was going downhill. Harry had heard some of the Slytherins scoff at the idea of bonding together and all.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her and Neville winced, visibly. "The Hat feel itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels –"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end.

Professor McGonagall started to shout out the names of the first-years while the hat started to sort them up. Harry wondered if any of the times did the hat actually talked to the little kid beneath it, while sorting it through.

"Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped along half-heartedly as he heard another innocent, naïve, little first-year get sorted into his house. All the Gryffindors cheered loudly, with the exception of Hermione who was badgering Headless Nick for the information of the Hat. However which, she was kept stopped by the shushing of the ghost, who was looking out for potential little kids.

"Ooooo, there's this cute one. I'm going to say hello."

"No! Nick!" Hermione called out, who immediately shushed when Professor McGonagall gave her a knowing glare.

After Nick came back (which Hermione had badgered him for the details and he replied, pretty nicely as a ghost ever could) and went (with the courtesy of Ron and another of his brainless comment), Hermione and Ron started bickering, and Harry could not care less. He was bored of them and needless to say, tired of the endless bickering. He ate a steak and a kidney pie, then was pretty thorough with his favourite treacle tart.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. All the bickers and events had started to affect his body once more. He closed his eyes and saw the black 'evil' winged horse and opened them quickly. He sighed, thinking about his four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table, sweeping through the red-haired that are sitting together, then to the black head and the brunette. The few of them exchanged knowing smirks.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Professor Dumbledore did not mention how long Professor Grubbly-Plank will be staying for how long.

"Ahem. Ahem."

Professor Dumbledore continued with his speech which was interupted by the less than familiar fake coughs.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge? I would think that Mdm Pomfrey would be more than willing to get you some potions to cure that cough of yours."

"Ah, and would she be more than willing to lend me some potions for the 'old and muddle-headed'?" She asked, glaring at Professor Dumbledore with a smirk.

Harry glanced at Ron who glanced at him as well. They stared back at the scene unfolding in front of them while listening to Hermione's soft comments ("Oh my. Oh my! Did she just imply that Professor Dumbledore was 'old and muddle-headed'? That witch!"). Many students were smirking; obviously that woman does not know how things were done in Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." (Harry had choked on his pumpkin juice at that. Ron asked, "Didn't she just call Professor Dumbledore an 'old fool'?")

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of

dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her,

from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old. Fred looked at George who pointed at each others' faces and started to pull the end of their lips upwards to look like they were smiling. (Ginny had giggled at their antics.) Harry thought they looked a little like those clowns he would seen at carnivals.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles. Hermione threw them a look of disdain as she disapproved their giggly laughter.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech. Harry noticed that Snape was having one of his 'I-hate-the-world-especially-Harry-Potter' glares and was inwardly relieved he was not the only one subjected to those glares. He was pretty those glares would burn through that thick skull of the witch's. Just then, Snape glanced at him and sneered; His glare now directed at innocent Harry who looked away.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste. Harry, on the other hand, was rather falling into a deep sleep. He had zero idea how Hermione could even be listening to that old witch. Ron was sleeping, already, while Fred and George were drawing on his face.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

It seemed like a perfect speech ending and Professor Dumbledore had stood up, going to give a round of applause when that witch made another round of her coughs (Hem. Hem.).

"Although, it would seem that your headmaster had done a small mistake on his parts—" which Harry gave a look of shock; Professor Dumbledore's lips pursed; the other professors simply tutted at her, "—the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will not be me." She turned towards the headmaster, which she had looked expectedly, as if waiting for him to make a move.

He stood up, much to everyone's surprise and nodded his head wearily, whispering something into the ear of Dolores Umbridge who smirked.

"Alright then. I would have thought that that man would not turn up, however—" he turned towards Dolores Umbridge who had returned to her seat, "—has informed me that the man had indeed came." ("Who is it that is so important?" Ron asked, who had woke up. "Shut up, Ron, listen," Hermione snapped, earning a glare from the former.)

The huge doors to the Great Hall swung open dramatically and a man with brown locks walked in. He was dressed in Muggle outfits of a suit and a tie, which, to many Slytherins, it was a thumbs down. They sneered when the man entered, looking at his outfit. Harry turned and saw Dolores Umbridge crinkling her nose, as if disappointed with his choice of outfit.

Harry, however, liked him. For one, his hair was gravity-defying, just like his. The man had not looked any much older as well, not more than 10 years. The man was wearing Muggle clothes and thus, would not be like the Slytherins, those slimy… (Harry kicked himself mentally as he got carried away with the cursing).

The man walked up, to beside the Headmaster, giving him a swift bow and turning towards the student body, bowed one as well. ("Oooo, I like that man. He has manners," Luna Lovegood commented airly.)

He walked towards his seat, which he presumed to be the one beside Snape's and as he was about to seat down, Dolores Umbridge called out to him softly. He walked swiftly towards Umbridge, not noticing that everyone was staring at him. She seemed to be scolding him about something as Professor Flitwick was sitting beside the pink, fluffy Undersecretary had covered his ears and shut his eyes. (Neville had exclaimed, stupidly, that Professor Flitwick looked cute and Hermione had shot him with her death glare.)

He gave a sigh, or seemed like that, before extracting his wand. He flicked his wand and his clothes disappeared, only to be replaced by robes. The pink lady gestured towards where Professor Dumbledore was standing and he sighed again.

"If only, his robes were to not appear! He is hot!" Some girls giggled over at the Ravenclaw's table. Hermione rolled her eyes and commented, "girls." This made Ron roll his eyes, muttering about Hermione being a girl as well before Harry shushed him to prevent an impending quarrel.

The man with brown locks took the stage and he smiled, before ruffling his own hair, making it a bit more messier. His eyes were caramel and his smile was absolutely enchanting.

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

I thank you if you added **_Magic and Flames_** into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

_(c) Joliesme_


	2. Professor Sawada

_**Magic and Flames**_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn –Harry Potter Crossover_

_**Warning:** This will take place during the 5th book.( Order of Phoenix ) Some parts will be different from the original book, so do not go ahead telling me that this or that does not tally with the book. It will be post-TYL where Tsuna (Note: 25 years-old) went to the future, finished Simon Arc and Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno ages will be introduced if ever they were to appear. Dialogues spoken in English will be [_like this_], Japanese will be [like this], Parseltongue will be [__like this__]. If there are bolds, it will be either the word is being emphasised (like __**extreme**__) or a special type of meaning, which will be explained. There will be __**NO YAOI OR SLASH**__. Pairs will be cannon for Harry Potter side. A '**/**' meant a time skip while a fanfic line break qill mean a shift in POV._

_**Warning for this chapter only:** The Dying Will Flame (Deathperation Flame) is regarded as the symbol of the Mafia World. At the beginning of the series, it had only minor relevance with the overall plot (mostly through its relation with Reborn's Dying Will Bullet and Tsuna's "resurrected" form). But as the story progressed, it became a more central element and is currently the source of most of the supernatural powers seen in the are many items in the series that light up and/or use Dying Will Flames for some purpose. Among those, the Rings treasured by the Mafia deserve a special mention due to their long history and importance. In the Future Arc, the Flames of these Rings serve as the power source for the Box Weapons. (Source: Wiki)_

_Warnings for the Wizarding World's swear words and the Vongola Famiglia's mouth._

_**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU KNEW BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY. IF NOT, DO AT LEAST READ THE SUMMARY OF EITHER STORIES BEFORE READING THIS , YOU WILL NOT NEED TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BECAUSE MOST OF THE POV WILL BE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD'S. I WOULD EXPLAIN MOST THINGS OF THE KHR INVOLVEMENT IN THE FIC ITSELF.**_

_**A/N:** Thanks for the previous chapter's reviews! 8 reviews for one chapter is pretty amazing! For those who wanted an update, here it is! But please do review when you finish the chapter :) _

_**Matterglob, LalunaLight, yamagoku-love8059amazing-thing, Airial, Soul Of The World, Guest and Guest**: Thank you! I have a layout in my mind for the story already. I know how it will end and all but please do review and tell me what kind of details you would like to see! I hope you will like the chapter!_

_**Alanalat**: Here it is!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and definitely, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Some parts are copied from the book itself. I do not claim them. However, the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Professor Sawada**

Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi was having his own doubts about infiltrating the school. After all, he was no wizard. He was a Muggle, as the wizarding world would have called their kind. But even so, he knew that he had to do this, otherwise, he would be rather at his wits' end. He had made his connections and they managed to get into a truce about the entire thing. Apparently, it was possible for his flames to be changed to Magic (spells and incanations) and Tsuna was relieved.

Gokudera had screamed that he would take his place but it would seem that only the Sky Flames (Deathperation Flames*) which has the properties of Harmony could change into what the Wizarding World calls Magic.

Tsuna and Yamamoto had calmed the Storm Flame User Guardian down, which only succeeded when Tsuna used his death glares on him. Gokudera had pleaded for his Tenth to not do what he was going to do, but to no avail.

Albus Dumbledore (which he had introduced himself to have a much longer name but Tsuna settled on the shorter version) had said that he could allow their mansion in Italy to be linked to the Headmaster's office's fireplace as well as the office Tsuna would be using through the Floo network. Tsuna had his head opened and knocked at a few times (not literally) and was pretty happy to settle on the version that everything was just Magical. The Hogwarts Headmaster taught Gokudera (who was the cleverest among the seven Guardians) and Reborn (who basically already knew everything) about the Wizarding World.

Tsuna had sat in the lessons but he could not catch anything else other than "Hogwarts is the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" because he could not understand anything else. Afterwards, Reborn and Gokudera gave his tutoring, much to his displease, as he still had meetings and paperwork to finish (Which meant that all the tutoring took place during times he had his rare breaks).

When Severus Snape (the slimy, black man) gave him the potion that boosted Magic and Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape (read: slimy, scary man) pointed at him and screamed out the incantation to convert his flames, he had felt odd. It was as if everything in him changed and he had blacked out.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had rushed towards him immediately, screaming his name repeatedly. Dumbledore had moved in quickly, and pointed his wand at Tsuna's head ("DON'T YOU DARE POINT THAT BLOODY STICK AT TENTH! MOVE IT AWAY! MOVE IT AWAY!" Gokudera screamed). Yamamoto had to restrain Gokudera from taking his dynamites out. Dumbledore had said that Tsuna was fine, perhaps the pulse was slightly slower than usual but he was fine. He was breathing, and it was all that matters. Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun guardian, had shoved away the Storm guardian who was restrained by the Rain guardian and cradled the boss. He looked at peace, all his worries and anger from previous days had dissapated. The face that was in slumber at the moment rivalved the face that Tsuna had before he was the Vongola Decimo. It was the very rare times where you can see Tsuna's face at peace.

Ryohei smiled and cradled the man closer, hugging him and muttering, "Sawada, sleep well."

The guardians then brought Tsuna back into his own room, tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were invited to the guest rooms and they were shocked that the mansion could rival their very own school.

**/**

When Tsuna woke, everything seemed to click. He knew that he had magic. He knew how to make it happen. He used the summoning charm to grab the clock from the bedside table. The clock flew into his hand and he was amazed. He looked at the clock and concentrated hard for the hand to move, and it did, to his surprise.

"Wandless Magic," Albus had told him, giving him his usual twinkling of an eye, "You are really powerful." (Gokudera had scoffed at that and muttered about Tenth being the one and only.)

He went to Diagon Alley through the Muggle way. He had seen Leaky Cauldron in London and wondered how he could ever missed it. He walked in and was not a tad surprised by how the people wore their clothes and how they spoke. Yamamoto who was accompanying him had been awed. He knew, somehow, that he had to tap the bricks and enter through the large archway that formed after the breakage of the small hole. He went to Ollivander's first, giving Albus' name and he got a wand, straightaway and for free.

He spent the next few days studying spells and brewing potions, which he had requested from Severus, who seemed to be liking Tsuna less and less (He did not mind one bit for the feeling's mutual).

Even his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya came to him and requested for a battle. Tsuna shook his head, saying that the Magic and Flames were different and could not compete.

The Cloud Guardian gave a smirk and striked anyway. Tsuna, having his Hyper Intuition had dodged the first attack, now without his X-Gloves, and were at a loss of what to do. He whipped out his wand and yelled the first spell off his mind.

"Aresto Momentum!"

Hibari slowed down, and Tsuna dodged his following moves, much to the Cloud Guardian's dismay. He clucked his tongue and walked away, but found himself moving utterly slowly. He glared at Tsuna who somehow, managed to released the spell and found himself nodding to the Hibari's challenge after the mission.

Tsuna thought it was Hibari's own way for asking him to stay safe.

Then, after 2 months of working hard and all, he was finally outside of the Great Hall. He had heard the Sorting Hat's song and frowned deeply, creases forming. After some chattering in the hall, he found the door opening itself and he felt that it was time for him to make an appearance. He entered the Great Hall, looking discreetly at Harry Potter, whom he had spent his past one week memorising about him and his stories. Around the black-head were his good friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_'Ronald Weasley is a pure-blood while the Granger girl is a muggleborn, or in a more crude form, Mudblood.'_

Reborn's words echoed in his head as he walked towards Albus and gave him a polite bow. Thinking that his teachers would usually bow to the class, he turned and bowed to the school as well. He went to sit beside Severus, who gave his slight nod of his head. (After one and half months, their relationship had improved slightly, although Severus did seem to like Reborn more).

He was about to sit down when he was called by Dolores Umbridge (read: pink toad). He inwardly groaned and walked towards her, as she was his boss, in a way.

"Do you know that Dumbledore had you forgotten?"

"No. I do not. I merely arrived on time, Dolores."

"Well, since I was the one who requested you to take my place, do show a bit more respect to the Ministry, well you!" She looked disapprovingly at his clothes, "those… cloths are to changed at once!" She pointed at his suit and tie.

He sighed and took out his wand and gave a flick. His suit and tie changed into robes.

"Well, that's all better, Tsunayoshi." He nodded before going to his seat when he heard the cluck of her tongue. She flickered to Dumbledore and Tsuna got her message quick. He sighed as he did not like the attention at all. His Hyper Intuition was blaring at him as he felt ten thousands of evil thoughts from a certain part of the Great Hall (read: Slytherin's table).

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge and Professor Sawada, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

Professor Sawada was seen returning to the seat beside Snape's. They were talking, in low voices and kept pointing towards Harry's way. Harry could feel Dolores Umbridge's eyes fixated on him as well.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot.'

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"Oh dang it! The first-years!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Ron along with her.

Harry gave them a look of surprise as Hermione apologised and apologised that they were Prefects and had to get the first-years back in line.

"Kids! Over here!" Ron shouted which got Hermione hitting at the back of head. He had used 'midgets' later on which got Hermione slap his head.

"See you later," he said dully to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the Great Hall alone, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as he passed. He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind.

He had been stupid not to expect this, he thought angrily as he walked through the much emptier upstairs corridors. Of course everyone was staring at him; he had emerged from the Triwizard maze two months previously clutching the dead body of a fellow student and claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain himself before they'd all had to go home - even if he had felt up to giving the whole school a detailed account of the terrible events in that graveyard.

**/**

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked warily as she sat down on the sofa in the common room.

Ron glanced her way and asked, "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me, Ron!" Hermione chided as she turned to Harry with a huff, "So how's the fight with Seamus?"

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped before Harry asked how did she know about that. Hermione mentioned that she could hear the loud shouts and that Lavender Brown said the same thing as well. This made Harry slightly angry as he thought that Hermione had been spreading rumours and was well thinking that way till Hermione snapped back at him, telling him that they were his friends.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Fred came over, patting Ron's head, much to his disgust.

"About Seamus—"

"Or Lavender—"

"About the Boy-Who-Lived?" George ended.

Harry gave a huff of anger even though he knew that the duo was simply joking. Hermione looked at the timetable that was grasped in Fred's hand and snatched it over.

"Why, Hermione? Are you going to study our subjects too?" Fred asked jokingly.

"So how's the new DADA teacher?" Hermione piped.

Harry and Ron's head turned towards the twins who looked at each other. They made a face with each other and sighs audibly.

"You'll see—"

"that even though that Tsunayoshi kid looks nice and all—"

"but he is just a git—"

"Like Ron," Fred added thoughtfully before getting a flurry of attacks from the boy Prefect.

"In any case," Hermione added exasperatedly (Ron was pressed down by Harry), "His name sounded Asian. Like... the Japanese or something."

The Wealeys glanced at the bushy-haired girl weirdly. They all looked at each other before laughing out.

"Asian?" Ron laughed.

"More like Caucasian!" Fred roared, hitting George as he made a small poem out of the words that rhymed with 'Asian'.

Harry folded his arms, "I agree with Hermione though."

Ron made a small choking sound, "There's the institution they attend to. The Maka-something-rou."

"And I will _Maka_ you," Fred joked which the other few all stared at him.

"It means defeat or something," Fred shrugged.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Mahoutokoro." The other boys all looked at her in awe. She blushed and added, "In any case, we'll be getting his classes tomorrow and we'll see."

**/**

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered and that reminded Harry of Snape horribly.

No one answered and Professor Umbridge (read: pink toad) walked out from behind the screen. With a huff, she sat down on the table with maple veneer and she smiled evilly.

"Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centerd, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

All of them made no move to 'copy down the following'. The first person to raise his hand was, surprisngly, Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, Mr..?" The pink toad enquired.

"Longbottom, Professor. I thought that our teacher is Professor Sawada."

"Yes. Yes, Mr. Longbottom. You are correct. However, Professor Sawada has a little—" She was interrupted by a sound coming through from the door.

"Ah, I guess I was late," the brunette chuckled as he readjusted his spectacles.

Harry had thought he did not wear spectacles the last time.

"Ah, Dolores," Umbridge shot him a glare, "Opps, Professor Umbridge, nice to meet you." He placed his books on the table and he laughed a little when the books let out a grumble that he was dropping them too hard. He caressed ("EWW!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione hit his head hard, "Shush, Ron!") the books and muttered an apology.

"Alright then! Like what Professor Umbridge might have said," Professor Sawada said, "Wands away, please!"

Everyone groaned wearily and turned to glance at Umbridge warily. Professor Sawada seemed to get the hint and whispered something to the pink lady. She huffed something and gave an evil glare to the remaining students, especially Harry.

"If anyone were to make a fool out of yourselves, you will definitely be in detention with me for the rest of the week." With that, the pink lady stomped out of the room, shutting the massive doors with a loud crash.

Wary of the new professor, no one protested about the "wands away" comment. He looked around the room and saw that all their wands are away. He smiled sweetly and said, "Now, let us commence on the lesson."

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his temples as he woke up that morning. His previous lesson had not gone as planned at all. He thought that it will be well as he had warned nicely to Dolores Umbridge (read: witch) to not interfere with his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson if she trusted him.

Of course I do, she had said with her high-pitched voice, I trust that you are the best Professor for the choice as we had to ask you to transfer from the Mahoutokara.

Mahoutokoro, Tsuna had corrected and he nodded, I will carry out all your aims the Ministry has asked me to. However, I need some trust from you to not interfere with my lessons.

Why not, Dolores had replied, I trust you.

Tsuna sighed with relief before giving the woman his appreciation which was returned with a girly smile.

Then, Dolores appeared in his lesson in Advanced DADA with the Gryffindors six-years. He had inwardly groaned and asked nicely, what could have been her business there.

She answered with her sweet voice that she had the duty to look through his first lesson there. Although he had smiled, saying she was welcome, he had inwardly cursed her parents to be hexed to Azkaban. (Although Tsuna did wonder why did he say 'hexed to Azkaban' instead of 'banished to hell'. Must be the Magic thing, he thought.)

And this upcoming lesson, he was late. He was busy in the library looking for clues for the mission but he could find nothing. No book on it, na-uh. The librarian had kindly reminded him that he might have a lesson ongoing and he glanced at the time, gasping that the lesson was starting. He rushed towards the DADA lesson venue and he pushed open the door, only to see Dolores Umbridge (read: that bitch) again.

"Ah, I guess I was late," the brunette chuckled as he readjusted his spectacles (he put on the 'degree-less-reading-made-easy' spectacles while at the library and had forgotten to take it off).

"Ah, Dolores," Umbridge shot him a glare which Tsuna waved it off like nothing, "Opps, Professor Umbridge, nice to meet you." He placed his heavy (and complaining) books on the table and he laughed a little when the books let out a grumble that he was dropping them too hard. Tsuna caressed ("EWW!" the red-head boy, Weasley, exclaimed and bushy hair, know-it-all, hit the former's head hard, "Shush, Ron!") the books and muttered a quick apology accompanied with a goofy grin.

"Alright then! Like what Professor Umbridge might have said," Tsuna said, "Wands away, please!" He hoped that would appease Dolores to get out of his lesson.

Everyone groaned wearily and turned to glance at Umbridge warily. Tsuna saw their looks and sighed. He went over to the pink, short lady and told her, kindly, to go out of the room.

"Why?" She hissed, "I can stay here."

"And disrupt my lesson, Dolores," Tsuna sighed in a low voice, "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do, my sweet little Tuna (Tsuna cringed but showed no visible reaction), I'll come back again next time."

"Er... please no, Dolores," Tsuna smiled, "You do remember you would like to give me some tea, no?"

"Ah! Of course, I've forgotten!" She said, "Of course, it's all these damn brats' fault!" Tsuna saw her give the students a fleering look and her eyes lingered on Harry Potter a little tad longer than most.

"If anyone were to make a fool out of yourselves, you will definitely be in detention with me for the rest of the week." With that, the pink lady stomped out of the room, shutting the massive doors with a loud crash.

Tsuna smiled sweetly, relieved to get a massive pink toad out of the way (although still sad that he had to face her for tea break) and said, "Now, let us commence on the lesson."

* * *

I thank you if you added _**Magic and Flame**_s into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

_(c) Joliesme_


	3. The Real Deal

_**Magic and Flames**_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn –Harry Potter Crossover_

_**Warning**: This will take place during the 5th book.( Order of Phoenix ) Some parts will be different from the original book, so do not go ahead telling me that this or that does not tally with the book. It will be post-TYL where Tsuna (Note: 25 years-old) went to the future, finished Simon Arc and Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno ages will be introduced if ever they were to appear. Dialogues spoken in English will be [_like this_], Japanese will be [like this], Parseltongue will be [__like this__]. If there are bolds, it will be either the word is being emphasised (like __**extreme**__) or a special type of meaning, which will be explained. There will be __**NO YAOI OR SLASH**__. Pairs will be cannon for Harry Potter side._ _A '_**_/_**_' meant a time skip while a fanfic line break qill mean a shift in POV._

_**Warning for this chapter**: Tsuna might be OoC in this chapter._

_**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU KNEW BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY. IF NOT, DO AT LEAST READ THE SUMMARY OF EITHER STORIES BEFORE READING THIS , YOU WILL NOT NEED TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BECAUSE MOST OF THE POV WILL BE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD'S. I WOULD EXPLAIN MOST THINGS OF THE KHR INVOLVEMENT IN THE FIC ITSELF.**_

_**A/N:** And this is chapter 3 (a rather shorter one, i'm afraid)! **The first two to review will get their questions answered (through PM) while the first five will get a short preview of the next chapter!** Also, thank you for the reviews for chapter two. Good news! 38 favourites and 52 followers? You guys are crazily awesome. Please review ^^ The more reviews i get will determine how fast i post a new chapter. However, the updates might get a few weeks breaks from now onwards as i'm starting my tertiary education two days from now. I'll be really busy as i am still involved in my secondary education's school's co-curricular activity and i have to attend those trainings every friday and from 22/02 onwards, on saturdays as well. I have yet to know which school i'm posted to too and it is compulsory to get any co-curricular activity from my tertiary education's school. (breaks out in sweat) I'm getting new shoes tomorrow and hopefully, really, that i get into the school of my choice and manage to get a good pair of shoes that will last two years, any ideas? _

_Review replies will be at the end._

_Disclaimer: no._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Real Deal**

"Now, let us commence on the lesson."

Harry wondered what the Professor would have wanted and what he would teach. The Professor glanced his way and smiled a little too sweetly.

"I would suppose you have not heard of my lesson yet, right?" Professor Sawada asked, back-facing the class as he taped the black board to be clean. There was an audible sigh of relief from Ron.

There was a pregnant silence.

Professor Sawada turned, looking at the rest of the class, giving them weird looks.

"Erm... I guess not, right?" He said, uncertainly, "Alright then. Good Afternoon class."

No one answered. Harry glanced around and saw some faces gaping at the Professor. Hermione has her lips pursed together, deep in thought. Ron was on the verge of laughing.

"Okay?" He said, this time quite firmly, "I thought they did this in the school's in Britain as well. Guess I wrong that the country's as well-mannered as Japan."

"You are from Japan!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, making half of the class jump from the shock.

Professor Sawada did not seem fazed at all. "Yes I am, Miss Granger. I would expect hands to be up when you were going to give the class an announcement or ask me a question."

There was a sudden buzz of activity as the people in the class started to talk to one another. Harry heard Seamus tell Dean about the culture of Japan wizards and all while Hermione was triumphant that she was right and Ron looked grumpy.

Professor Sawada simply shook his head as he tapped the black board for attention. Everyone kept their mouth shut and turned their attention to the Japanese professor.

"I'll do a self-introductory then." There was a buzz of excitement. "I am currently twenty-five years old. I have been a professor for five years in the Mahoutokoro. As you all would have guessed by now, English is not my first language. In fact, it is my third. I am fluent in Japanese—" He added a Japanese accent in the last line, "—as well as Italian as well as a few other languages." He smiled.

"Hello. _Konichiwa_ . Ciao. Nín hǎo. Bonjour. ¡Hola! 안녕하십니가 ." The entire class gaped at him. "Well, its English, Japanese, Italian, Chinese, French, Spanish and Korean," He said, smiling, "In that order. Although I am still brushing up on my Korean and Reborn still says that I need brushing up in most of other languages." He added thoughtfully, before scratching his head, almost like in embarassment.

"Who's Reborn?" Ron whispered softly to Hermione who slapped his head as if he was stupid to not know. "Why do you do that for?" Ron asked hotly. Hermione rolled her eyes before telling Ron that whoever Reborn was, was none of his business. Harry wanted to scold them for bickering again but Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"That's awesome, Professor! Are you learning any new languages now?" Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"Although it was not an announcement or a question, the compliment must be accompanied by the hand as well." Hermione's hand shot up. "Well, not so, at the moment. Being your DADA teacher, I do need to learn better in order to teach you guys more." He chuckled.

"But why are our wands away?" Harry asked, not thinking before asking.

Professor Sawada shot him a glare and Harry knew this man does not like him at all.

"Hand, Mr. Potter." Harry's hand shot up. "Like what Professor Umbridge had said, I think you need to look through your book thoroughly. It is only safe so."

Hermione's hand shot up when Professor Sawada settled on the seat, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We are not learning spells? But we need to defend—"

"Do you think you will be attacked in class?"

"No but—"

"Then you have your answer, Miss Granger." Professor Sawada smiled as he flipped open his book, now daring anyone else to disrupt his reading time.

"But **Voldermort**—" Everyone winced, except Professor Sawada, "—is on the loose! I don't want to sit in lesson and read books when we can be prepping ourselves for them—"

"Hand, Mr. Potter." Harry's hand shot up but Professor Sawada ignored the boy. Everyone else seemed to be on tenterhooks when another hand shot up.

"Yes?" Professor Sawada looked up and analysed the boy a little while before saying, "Mr. Longbottom?"

"Harry is right, sir! If You-Know-Who is still outside—"

"And the ministry did say that Harry Potter was just the Boy-Who-Lied, am I right?"

Harry's hand rose up higher and the professor glanced at him, raising his chin upwards.

"Well! I did not lie! So you think Cedric just dropped dead in the middle of nowhere? So the portkey of the trophy brought us some place to drink butterbeer and when we came back Cedric mysteriously died? DON'T YOU GUYS USE YOUR LOGIC?!" Harry shouted hotly.

Hermione was appalled and she started whispering to Ron. The latter started to tell 'his mate' to calm down but Harry would not hear any of it.

"Why would I want to make up a story about **Voldermort**? Think!" Harry rose from his seat and was walking towards the professor. ("Wait, Harry!" Hermione squeaked.)

Sawada stood up, putting away his glasses on the books which it gave an indignant squawk. He calmly said, "So? I will believe what the Ministry have said about **Voldermort**—" Everyone's eyes widened as they winced. "—because they are always right. If people stage to overthrow the Ministry, then there will chaos, am I wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"BUT THEY ARE WRONG!" Harry roared.

"I would think your brain is stuffed with arse, Mr. Potter," Sawada said, eyes turning cold, "Through screaming at me will help, is it not? Are you telling me you do not need this lesson?"

"If you are not teaching real spells and simply just asking us memorise books, then I think that the lesson is useless."

"Spells? For what? The Dark Arts?" Sawada laughed as he fiddled with the chain ring on his fingers, "What for to teach you spells when you don't have the discipline to read the books? What for to teach you spells when most of the Wizarding world are afraid of a man who most has never seen before?" His voice rose, "WHAT FOR TO LEARN SPELLS WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY **VOLDERMORT**!"

Everyone looked startled, even Harry. He took a step backwards from the professor. The entire class was stunned to silence. They have yet to hear most people say the name of the Dark Wizard of all time and was most probably the first time hearing someone shout the name out loud. Even Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have not been heard saying the name out at all.

"Fine then, Potter. Since you said that you would not be needing the class, I shall test you." The professor had dropped the formalities, Harry noted.

"Duel with me, and if you win, I'll let you take over this class for as long as you are in the school."

* * *

"How was the class with Harry 'Boy-Who-Lied' Potter?" Dolores sipped her sweet tea.

"Ah…" Tsuna grimaced as he smelt the tea, oh gosh how much he hated tea, "It was illuminating."

"How so, Tsuna?" Dolores asked with her sickeningly sweet voice.

"He overstepped his boundaries. He has detention with me for the rest of the week."

"I thought so. Tut, tut." Dolores sipped her tea again, "Why not put him with detention with me?"

Tsuna looked up from the flower tea. He glanced up at the woman with the pink fluffy cardigan. The woman was smiling, drinking the tea. He raised his eyebrows and wondered why the woman would want Harry Potter for detention. He asked the question and got a reply.

I have something to make him listen, Tsuna, was her reply. Tsuna had raised his eyebrows even more. She added on that she would take him only on Thursday, leaving the other three days for him.

Tsuna thought the woman was sick. He had not wanted to have detention with the boy because he wanted to torture him. He wanted the boy for detention to teach him some manners and also to find out about… His eyes were watery and he sniffed.

Dolores Umbridge had moved forward, much closer to Tsuna when she saw Tsuna not replying. She was just barely an inch away from the face. She saw the tears in his eyes.

"Tsuna?" Dolores looked at him worriedly, "Is the tea not to your taste?"

Tsuna being jolted out from the memory glanced at the woman and he backed away, "Er.. I don't really like tea… so.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dolores piped, her sickeningly sweet voice annoying Tsuna, "I'll prepare coffee for you! I only have Gearine's* though…"

Thinking about Reborn having bought 10 boxes of Gearine's made Tsuna's stomach lurch. He shook his head kindly and turned away the coffee packet. He saw the time and he told the pink lady that he had something on. He kindly retreated from her office and walked through the hall.

Tsuna walked through the empty halls alone. He met two students from Slytherin who smirked while passing by him and he met Severus. Severus gave him a nod and he returned a smile. The man with oily hair walked away quickly, his cloak trailing behind him.

When he reached the two Gargoyles, he whispered the password and the two statue jumped apart to allow him to go out the staircase. He reached the door and opened the door.

"Tsunayoshi, I see you are here."

"I'm sorry for the tardiness," Tsuna bowed. Reborn will kill me, Tsuna thought.

"_How right you are, dame-tsuna."_

Tsuna dodged a bullet that was directed at him and the china on the table broke. It shattered into pieces and Tsuna gave the man with a fedora a roundhouse kick. The man chuckled before shooting another round of bullets at Tsuna. Tsuna lunged forward, giving the man a punch on the face (that missed) and then ended off with a axe kick. The man in fedora dodged it all, like how Tsuna dodged all the bullets. The fight would have continued on if not for a voice.

"I would like to continue see your match off but…" A man with messy hair said with caution, "but you guys have 'stapled' us to the wall."

Like what the messy hair man said, the few people in the room were stuck to the wall as bullets lined around their bodies. Their wands were out and a few were looking rather murderous and scandalised.

"I still don't understand why, Albus, you have allowed them to do their 'mission'! They might be** his** lackeys!" Mad-Eye Moody growled as he magically pulled all the bullets out of the wall and they clanked on the floor.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed, in ninety degrees and was not attempting to get up if not for Reborn who hit his head. Tsuna glared at the man in fedora. After his Acrobaleno Curse was removed (which made him stay as infant), his body had been growing but currently only matches that of a fifteen-year-old.

"They looked rather cool!" Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Dumbledore chuckled and clapped his hands, "That was quite a show, Tsunayoshi and Mr. Reborn."

"Drop the Mr. , please." Reborn asked.

"Ah, of course, Reborn." The man smiled, "we have some matters to tell Tsunayoshi over here. First of all, we would want to inform him that you will be arriving but apparently you have accidentally burst out from my fireplace." Dumbledore directed his gaze at the man with the fedora who hid a smirk ("That man seemed really strong!" Sirius breathed excitedly).

"Next would be that your Storm and Rain guardians will be arriving in a week's time. They would want me to inform you that your surrogate brother has taken over your workload for the time being till your mission ends."

"Dino-nii-san…" Tsuna's eyes brimmed with tears. Reborn growled at the brunette and muttered that he was to finish his own paperwork when he get back.

"The third thing would be the following actions the Order would be taking. There are a few things I have predicted might happen in the following days and need you to wary of it."

Tsuna nodded as Dumbledore explained his predictions which Moody had commented that Dumbledore's shrewd ideas are more than accurate most of the times. He also explained that Reborn would not be taking part in the school's activities but only serve as a person that Dumbledore has invited from Italy. Reborn will be patrolling the school (for any targets to Tsuna, of course) and will serve as a man that will try to get information (Tsuna sighed sadly thinking that he has an extra person to prowl around the school).

"The last thing…" Tsuna looked up at the man with twinkling eyes which are surprisingly no longer twinkling, "is about the after-effects of changing your Flames to Magic."

* * *

I thank you if you added **_Magic and Flames_** into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

_*Gearine's is a type of coffee i had invented. Read A Special Type of Routine: Coffee Talks._

**Review Replies: **

yamagoku-love8059amazing, Nyasararu : About the flames thing, whether or not it had vanished completely will be revealed in around chapter 10 or so! So do stay tuned to the story if you want to know:) Read Author's Note if you really want to know! ;)

DaughterofDemeter123, LaLunaLight ,lunardusk : I'm really sorry that the story didn't flow as well as you hoped it did. However, i have already made a change and that will be that if there is a change of POV, there will be FF line break while a timeskip in the same POV will be a '/' instead. However, there are some of the scenes that will happen in different POVs so there they will be an explanation for whatever that happened._  
_

Soul of The World, JackFrost14, ItsNotLikeILoveYou: Thanks! Continue to read and continue to review! :)

* * *

_(c) Joliesme_


	4. Harry's Detention

_**Magic and Flames**_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn –Harry Potter Crossover_

_**Warning**: This will take place during the 5th book.( Order of Phoenix ) Some parts will be different from the original book, so do not go ahead telling me that this or that does not tally with the book. It will be post-TYL where Tsuna (Note: 25 years-old) went to the future, finished Simon Arc and Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno ages will be introduced if ever they were to appear. Dialogues spoken in English will be [_like this_], Japanese will be [like this], Parseltongue will be [__like this__]. If there are bolds, it will be either the word is being emphasised (like __**extreme**__) or a special type of meaning, which will be explained. There will be __**NO YAOI OR SLASH**__. Pairs will be cannon for Harry Potter side._ _A '_**_/_**_' meant a time skip while a fanfic line break qill mean a shift in POV._

___**Warning for this chapte**r: Tsuna might be slightly OoC._

_**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU KNEW BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY. IF NOT, DO AT LEAST READ THE SUMMARY OF EITHER STORIES BEFORE READING THIS , YOU WILL NOT NEED TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BECAUSE MOST OF THE POV WILL BE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD'S. I WOULD EXPLAIN MOST THINGS OF THE KHR INVOLVEMENT IN THE FIC ITSELF.**_

_A/N: Long long time no upload. Busy with school and yadda yadda. I have three co-curriculum activity currently, and my only free day to do homework is on sunday so yeah. Happy reading. Review too, thanks._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and definitely, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Some parts are copied from the book itself. I do not claim them. However, the plot belongs to me._

**Chapter 4: Harry's Detention**

"Fine then, Potter. Since you said that you would not be needing the class, I shall test you." The professor had dropped the formalities, Harry noted.

"Duel with me, and if you win, I'll let you take over this class for as long as you are in the school."

Harry nodded and he heard a few gasps coming from the people in the room. He was angry and he was not bothered with them. This man had indirectly called him a liar and he could not deal with that because he was not one.

Hermione grabbed him wrist and shook her head, telling it was not worth it. Ron was muttering incoherently; his eyes were bulging with fear. Harry shook off Hermione and he told her, pretty firmly to stay out of it.

Sawada whipped out his wand and with a flick, all the tables were gone. He told the rest of the class to gather by the side and he set out protective charms around the duelling arena. He gave a sideways glance to Harry, who was still standing on the spot and he sneered, "Are you ready, Potter?"

That reminded Harry of Snape.

Harry lunged forward, screaming, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell missed, heading straight towards Lavender Brown who had he hands in front of her face, screaming like a banshee. The spell hit the protective charm and it was absorbed into the aurora of nothingness.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and that was when he heard Hermione scream, "Look out, Harry!"

Sawada was right beside him and Harry had no idea how the man got there. He took a step backwards and he shouted, "Expelliarmus!" This time he was pretty sure he had the spell aimed right.

Sawada had jumped sideways, the spell going straight towards Hermione. Sawada then ran forward, charging towards Harry who had called out "Expelliarmus" again. Sawada then shouted, "Protego!" The spell rebounded on the shield and was flying towards Neville who was as pale as a sheet of paper. The protective charm absorbed the spell again.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw how quick the reflexes of Sawada was. He jumped backwards and pointed his wand at Sawada, "Everte Statum!"

Sawada dodged the spell again and he sneered, "That's the best you can do, Potter?" Then, Sawada jolted to a stop and Harry fell backwards, landing on his butt. Harry had been running backwards in circles as Sawada was chasing him, upfront in circles.

Sawada was now directly above Harry and he pointed his wand at him, "Giving up, yet?"

Harry frowned, as his face turned furious, "NOT YET!" He pointed his wand at Sawada screaming, "Flipendo Tria!"

Sawada laughed and he flicked his wand. The spell was terminated and Harry was sweating profusely. Sawada had not even broke out in sweat, despite running so much.

"Immobulus!" Sawada negated the spell.

"Impedimenta!" Sawada negated the spell.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Sawada negated the spell.

"EXPELLIARMIUS!" Sawada laughed before flicking his wand, creating a shield, which the spell rebounded back, causing the disarming charm to hit Harry. His wand flew away.

The bell rung and Sawada sneered,"Detention. Five o'clock. This entire week." He straighted up and dispelled the protection charms with another flick of the wand. He smiled and asked everyone to go for the next lesson and threatened that if anyone were to tell anyone else outside of the class about the duel, they will get their tongue tied for a week.

And Harry was left there on the floor, staring unbelievably. Hermione and Ron had to drag him away.

**/**

Angelina Johnson stomped over where Harry Potter was sitting. Her anger was waiting to explode and the ends of her hair was on fire (not quite literally). Anyone would have felt as if they were poured with cold water when they walked through Nearly Headless Nick but Angelina was not fazed. She seemed to be even more angry.

"Oy, Potter!"

"What now?" he muttered wearily, turning to face Angelina, who looked as though she was in a towering temper.

"I'll tell you what now," she said, marching straight up to him and poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "How come you have landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"

"What?" said Harry. "Why… oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"

"Now he remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone! Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"

"I didn't decide not to be there!" said Harry, stun g by the injustice of these words. "I got detention from that Sawada, just because I told him the truth about You-Know-Who."

"Well, you can just go straight to him and ask him to let you off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"

She turned on her heels and stomped away.

"You reckon someone had Oliver Woods killed?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who looked at him with weird gazes. "Well, I think Angelina got possessed by his spirit."

"What are the odds that Sawada will let you off?" Ron asked as he stuffed another toast in his mouth.

Harry sighed and glanced at the staff table. Sawada was talking to Snape. They were smiling as they placed food in their mouth. As if on cue, both of them turned and looked at Harry. Snape gave his famous glare that almost burnt a hole through his forehead. However, he was determined to not look away. Sawada, on the other hand, was smiling at Harry. He mouthed a single word and his smile got even bigger. Harry shuddered and turned to Ron.

"Did you see that?" Harry said.

"Yeah, Snape and Sawada are friends, aren't they?" Hermione said.

"Friends? I'd bet that they are partners in crime!" Ron said, as he stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth, "I dat day art duth wirkin tho gyuu-dho-ghuu!"

Hermione shook his head and shrugged her shoulders. Harry laughed at Ron when he choked on his food. Harry gave him a pat on the back and Ron swallowed the toast hungrily. He glared at Hermione who was giggling a little.

**/**

It was the first week and Harry was already getting detention. Harry was scared out of his wits. He walking past the empty corridor as it was five in the evening and most of the students are already in the common room, having a nice chat or whatsnot. Harry, on the other hand, was walking towards his detention room, in the office of Tsunayoshi Sawada, beside Dolores Umbridge's.

At least it was not in the dungeons, Harry thought.

He sulked as he made his way towards the office, located at the far end and he met Peeves, who was muttering about his next spot for pranks. Whilst looking at Peeves, he did not notice he had reached the end of the corridor. He sighed deeply and was about to knock when a small voice called out, "Potter, come in."

Harry was dumbfounded. He had not even knocked! He scrunched his eyebrows and stood up straight, pulled his robes straighter and opened the door.

He had known this office under three of its previous occupants.

In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artefacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment. However, the room right now, is very different. The Professor's room was orange. Not neon orange and not dark orange as well (those colours would been rather revolting). It was a slighter tint of the colour Orange Peel. The table was covered with maple veneer and had a smooth finish. The chair that the professor was sitting on was leather and seemed to be rather old. There were a few photo frames on the table, which was placed that the photo itself was facing the professor, rather than Harry.

What surprised Harry most, was what that filled the entire table. It was files. Stacks of files stacked up on his table. There were red, green, purple, yellow, blue, two different shades of indigo files as well as a black file.

"Ah, Potter, do sit at the sofa at that side, I'll explain your detention in a minute," Professor Sawada said without looking up.

Harry folded himself into the seat without asking for an explanation. He stared at the coffee table in front of him and was pretty shocked that their assignments were on the table. If so, then what are the files for, Harry thought.

"Oh yes, you can help yourself to some coffee over there," Professor Sawada looked up smiling, pointing to the coffee maker at the end of the room, right beside a door.

Harry had looked hesitant and perhaps Professor saw the look because he immediately said, "Oh, it's not Gearine's. It's Folgers."

Harry gave a hesitant smile; He was not reluctant to get coffee because of the brand but more of why the professor was so kind to him. In order to save Professor's face, he went over to get some coffee. He took a sip and sat down on the sofa. The coffee's smell was heavenly. It smelt like homemade coffee beans than Folgers.

Back in the Durselys, he had never drank a single cup of coffee before, not publicly anyway. He had drank it a few times, when he was really tired and had to work in the wee hours on homework. He would tiptoe into the kitchen and grab himself a cup of coffee. He liked it much and was stash a few packets in his room. He had given one to Ron, not having tasted coffee ever. Ron had said it was disgustingly bitter although he did mention that Fred, George and Mr Wealsey loved it a lot.

Then, Harry wondered why the professor would have something so 'muggle' in his office. The other professors would most probably conjured something up and ask Harry to have a drink which he would fill it up with his own cravings. In Professor McGonagall's office, she had a flask of pumpkin juice and in Snape's office (he had heard from the Slytherins), that he had a cauldron full of nice tasting potion that will give you anything you wanted to taste.

"The coffee is nice, isn't it? Do give me another 5 minutes. I'm almost done with this file."

"What's the file about?" Harry asked, wondering if the professor will tell him at all.

The professor laughed before continuing, "work. It would seem that my surrogate brother is handling the other quarter back at home. I can't bear to let him do too much, after all.

"Well, I'm almost done."

Harry gave a slight nod, not really understanding whatever that his professor had just said and stared at the firewall that was directly opposite him. He felt a little uneasy about that fireplace but he could not point out the cause directly. He looked down and stared at the assignment in front of him and saw a name scrawled on the parchment.

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry's lips tugged upwards and he read the essay.

_How To Avoid Conflicts_

_First of all, to avoid conflicts, the other party must not make you angry. Conflicts are like stupid people. Just like stupid people, they are unable to think. If the other party makes you angry then too bad, it is hard to not avoid it. The _(arse was scribbled away)_ other person must first _(kneel was scribbled away) _bow and apologise in order to avoid conflicts._

_Conflicts are stupid because only I can be the greatest. People are supposed to bow to me and not supposed to start an argument with me because I am right. Others are just inferior beings, especially _(Mudbloods and Half-bloods was cancelled away with a single line)_ those that are not pure blood like me. The only one who can scold me is my father. I honestly think…_

Harry could not stop laughing and doubled over, snorting at he held the parchment. He would have crushed the parchment if the professor had not came over to get it out of his hands. Harry did not even hear the professor walking over and he quickly bit his lips to make himself stop laughing. His eyes were bulged as he tried to keep the laughter in.

Professor Sawada took a look at the essay and he raised his eyebrows. He gave a slight smile before bending down to put the parchment on the coffee table. He took out a quill (that had magically appeared out of nowhere) and he wrote some lines on the parchment before handing it back to Harry, "Put it where you took it from." The professor walked away to grab a mug and refilled it with coffee.

_It's great to have confidence. But sometimes, reality kicks egoistic pure-bloods in their (arse was cancelled with a single line) butt and they fall and bow in front of their DADA teacher to beg to not do another piece of essay. By tomorrow._

Harry gave another roar of laughter at the comment and placed the piece of essay back. The professor sipped the coffee and smiled as he folded himself into the sofa. He placed his mug beside Harry's. Unlike the mug Harry had, Professor Sawada's was dark orange and there was a small crest at the base of the handle. As if the Professor had seen Harry's eyes drifting to the mug, he turned the cup handle away from Harry' prying eyes.

"What's that crest on the mug, Professor?" Harry asked innocently.

"Ah!" Professor Sawada turned the mug's handle around and pointed at the crest, "this?" Harry nodded and he smiled, "Oh, it's the company that manufactured the cup."

"Professor Sawada, can I have request?" The professor's raised eyebrows egged him on with his sentence.

"Well, I'm… I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it - do it another night… instead…"

He knew the answer even before he finished the sentence.

"Oh, " Professor's eyes frowned, " 'This is your punishment for spreading stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you.' Would be what Dolores would say to you. In any case, I have already planned out my detentions with you so there would be no space for me to let you on Friday. Oh, Dolores wants to do your detention on Thursday though."

Harry frowned then asked, "What are we doing today then?"

"Well, it is going to be pretty simple. We are going to have a small talk about manners." The professor said, looking at Harry's eyes.

"You do understand that going around telling everyone about Voldermort's return is pretty dangerous?"

"You believe me?" Harry asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"No. I'm just telling you is dangerous." Professor Sawada shook his head.

"Manners are needed if you want others to believe in your words. For example, if you go around screaming that you are right and others are wrong, no one will, ever, want to believe you.

"Manners are something used in our daily lives to make a good impression on others and to feel good about oneself. No matter where you are - at home, school, or with friends - practicing good manners is important.

"Good manners are more than helping others to carry things, opening the door for them and writing notes that portrayed how much you want to thank them. While opening doors for others and writing notes is great, sincere courtesy goes way deeper. Being polite and courteous means considering how others are feeling.

"If you practice good manners, you are showing those around you that you are considerate of their feelings and respectful. You are also setting standards for others' behaviour and encouraging them to treat you with similar respect. And this is why it is very much important.

"Every culture and individual may have different rules or feelings about what is polite or is not polite. The goal of this course is to review some of the more basic and common rules of polite behaviour in our society. Do you get all that?" Harry nodded, wondering why the professor was telling him all this. Was it because he had screamed at him? Well, he was pretty rude, he thought.

The professor smiled and he pointed to a book on the table. It was a book that Harry had not noticed at all. He picked it up and glanced at the title: Manners and Etiquette. Harry inwardly groaned. Professor Sawada smiled and turned to him, "Let's have you read this book, shall we? I have much work to be done after all."

Harry groaned and Professor Sawada chuckled, "I hated books as well. But, this book is pretty good. It is written by a friend of mine."

Harry raised his eyebrows and he saw the author. The author's name was Fong and he thought that the name was pretty cute.

"Cute, isn't it? The name that is." The professor chuckled again. He told Harry to read the first five chapters and when he was done, he would tell the professor what it meant. If he had done all that, he would be free to go.

Harry nodded and Professor Sawada went back to the table. He took another file from the huge stack. The file was a darker shade of purple and Harry wondered if that belonged to a man. The purple seemed as if it represented a man of some sort. Harry heard Professor Sawada groaned loudly and he was scribbling things on the paper. It had seemed that he was signing some things. Harry shook his head and opened out the book. He hope that it was be enticing.

_Humans are like animals and animals like to be treated with respect. This thus gave the conclusion that humans like to be treated with respect as well._

Harry groaned. Today would be a long day.

* * *

I thank you if you added **_Magic and Flames_** into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

_(c) Joliesme_


	5. Dolores Umbridge

_**Magic and Flames**_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn –Harry Potter Crossover_

_**Warning:** This will take place during the 5th book.( Order of Phoenix ) Some parts will be different from the original book, so do not go ahead telling me that this or that does not tally with the book. It will be post-TYL where Tsuna (Note: 25 years-old) went to the future, finished Simon Arc and Rainbow Arc. The Arcobaleno ages will be introduced if ever they were to appear. Dialogues spoken in English will be [_like this_], Japanese will be [like this], Parseltongue will be [__like this__]. If there are bolds, it will be either the word is being emphasised (like __**extreme**__) or a special type of meaning, which will be explained. There will be __**NO YAOI OR SLASH**__. Pairs will be cannon for Harry Potter side._ _A '_**_/_**_' meant a time skip while a fanfic line break qill mean a shift in POV._

_**IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU KNEW BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY. IF NOT, DO AT LEAST READ THE SUMMARY OF EITHER STORIES BEFORE READING THIS , YOU WILL NOT NEED TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BECAUSE MOST OF THE POV WILL BE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD'S. I WOULD EXPLAIN MOST THINGS OF THE KHR INVOLVEMENT IN THE FIC ITSELF.**_

_**A/N:** REVIEW. THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS (OMG 101 CURRENTLY) AND 75 FAVOURITES! If i have 20 reviews for this chapter, that will be the week i'm gonna upload a new chapter :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and definitely, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Some parts are copied from the book itself. I do not claim them. However, the plot belongs to me._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dolores Umbridge**

"So how was the detention with Sawada?" Ron piped when Harry walked into the common room. Harry had been rather shocked when he entered and saw them; It was 5 hours since the detention started and he did not expect his friends would be waiting for him at all. He felt reassured that they are waiting for him even if he did not show it on his face.

"Professor Sawada!" Hermione said, "So how was it, Harry?"

Harry shook his head but did not seat down beside either of his best friends. Ron raised his eyebrows and patted the seat beside him, beckoning Harry to sit down with him. Harry shook his head again before sighing.

"He asked me to read a book on a sofa for four hours, mate," He said exasperatedly, "I don't think I'll be able to look at the sofa the same way again. It made my ass numb and hurt. I can't even feel it now." Harry slapped his own butt to prove his point. Ron choked out in laughter while Hermione smiled, but still looked rather serious.

"He didn't do anything else?" Hermione questioned while Harry shook his head, "I see. He seemed to be rather like to Umbridge toad; I thought he'd do something to you!"

Harry gave a snort before mumbling that he did ask his to read a book full of crap and Hermione threw him a look that basically said that he did not know how to appreciate the book.

Harry retired to his room early that night, not bothering to finish Snape's 16-inch essay or either the homework on Transfiguration. He lay in his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about the weird Professor Sawada and about…

He did not even hear Ron coming into the room.

**/**

Dolores Umbridge was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the room. It was not Professor Sawada and many of them gasped. Nonetheless, they hurried to get a seat. Harry and Ron told Hermione, who had been in Arithmancy, exactly what had happened in Divination (Umbridge's inspection with Professor Trelawney) while they all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before Hermione could ask any questions. Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.

"Wands away," she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags. "As we finished have Chapter One last lesson which I hope Professor Sawada had, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."

Dean had his hand in the air and Umbridge acknowledged it, surprisingly.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?" Umbridge asked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Why is Professor Sawada not here?" Dean asked and many other students gave questioning glances towards Umbridge, expecting an answer.

"I do not expect such a question about the lecturers," Many students looked like they were to protest, "but I will answer you this once." Many students smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Professor Sawada is currently sick and therefore unable to take the lesson. It would seem that the weather in Asia and in Europe is very different," She frowned before continuing, "Well then, now since I have finished answering you, do go back to your books."

Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Harry wondered dully whether there were enough chapters in the book to keep them reading through all this year's lessons and was on the point of checking the contents page when he noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air again.

Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed Hermione she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says - 'jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry knew she was impressed, against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" she repeated.

The door slammed open at that exact moment and Professor Sawada was standing right at the door. Just like what Umbridge had claimed, he looked sick. He was pale and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He stumbled in, carrying the heavy books and slammed them down on the table.

Not even trying to conceal his raspy voice and asked, "Why did you take over the lesson, Dolores? I do think I have mentioned that I would want Severus to take over."

"I think I have the higher authority, Professor Sawada!" Umbridge looked up and down from Professor Sawada and lowered her voice but since she was near Harry and Hermione, they could hear her.

"You still look rather pale, Tsuna. Why not stay in bed?" She frowned.

Professor Sawada waved her off and whispered something back which Harry and Hermione could not hear. The duo exchanged looks and looked back up at the two Professors. Umbridge looked rather outrage and pointed her stubby finger in the brunette's professor's chest. The brunette stumbled backwards a little, still rather weak. Umbridge went in closer to his ear and the brunette's face changed. He looked rather firm and angry as he replied.

"That's it, Dolores. This is **MY **lesson and I'm feeling better now. I can take the lesson."

Umbridge glared at Professor Sawada before huffed and walked out. Before exiting the door, she turned back and sneered, "Harry Potter, you are to be in detention with me for the rest of the week. Professor Sawada needs his rest."

Harry glanced back at Professor Sawada, giving silent pleas. He simply shook his head and rubbed his temples. Professor Sawada sat at his table and placed a palm at his forehead, supporting his head.

"Professor!" Lavender Brown piped, raising her arm.

"Yes?" Professor Sawada's voice seemed even more weary than before.

"Are you alright?" Lavender's voice was laced with worry and it would seem that many of the students are worried as well. Harry, Ron and Hermione included.

Professor Sawada shook his head and sighed, standing up, "No, I'm not. Do I even look near to fine?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sev is supposed to take over the lesson but Dolores had to do this. I can't even rest."

Professor Sawada gave a weak smile, "Wands out, please. We will be learning this counter-jinx…"

Hermione raised her hand and the professor looked at her. He gave a sigh before gesturing to her while he continued to write instructions on the black board. He was not even bothering to exert his wand with it and was doing it manually, with a chalk.

"Professor, you can rest if you need to," Hermione said quietly. Professor Sawada turned around with his eyebrows raised and she added hastily, "not that I'm saying you're incompetent or anything! It's just…" She bit her lips and took a look at Harry before continuing, "Harry had learnt this counter-jinx before, when he was in the Tri-wizard Tournament… I thought you could take a break and look at us from the side while Harry does all the real teaching and all…"

Harry's face contorted in shock. He was about to protest when many others started to nod their heads in agreement. Some even raised their hands shouting that they agreed.

"I—I don't—" Harry sputtered. He gave a pleading look at Professor Sawada, who was turning visibly paler every second. The professor coughed harshly into his hands and when he was done, there was a heavy silence. Harry felt pity and his face softened, his protests dying on his lips.

Professor Sawada locked eyes with Harry and Harry was sure he had gave the most pleading look in his eyes as he could but it was all in vain.

Because Professor Sawada nodded.

Hermione and Ron pushed Harry up from the seat and he shot them a glare, clearly telling them that he will deal with them later. They both had cheeky grins on their faces. Harry walked up to Professor Sawada who waved his hand, asking him to continue, with a weak smile on his face. Professor Sawada had looked very pale, even more than he had been when he crashed into the classroom minutes ago. Harry even spotted drops on blood on the professor's hand, who had spotted his eye trailing to his open palm, and had it clenched within seconds. Harry bit his lips and nodded.

Even though he did not like the entire thing, he felt that he could do something for once. Ever since the Dememtor in Little Whinging; ever since the Hearing; ever since the boggart in the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place; ever since Professor Dumbledore started to avoid him. He felt that he could do something, and something similar to pride swell up in his chest.

Then, he began teaching.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Harry as the little boy taught the lesson. He had the students gather up in partners as the bespectacled boy had made all the tables and chairs disappear with a flick of the wand. Harry left Tsuna at the teacher's table, pretty much surrounded by a class of students but at the same time, pretty much alone.

Tsuna hated the feeling of being sick. He had woken up that day, feeling very light-headed. When he got out of the bed, he tripped over nothing and fell into the ground with his head hitting it first. He groaned as the world started to spin and bile rose from his throat.

He felt sick.

His neck hurt.

Gods, his head hurt. Everywhere else hurt and the only place that does not hurt was his nasal passageway.

He stumbled over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and threw them into the fireplace. He called for Severus Snape's Office and stuck his head in. Snape, as usual, was getting ready for breakfast and spotted him immediately.

"May I know what might be the matter for you to pop by?" Snape asked, not really looking at fireplace but instead adjusting his robes.

When Tsuna did not reply, Snape glanced at the fireplace again and saw the brunette's face scrunched up in pain. Snape had immediately floo'd over to the other's office and pulled the man out of the fireplace. Snape placed said man on his lap. Waving his wand with swishes and lastly a jab, a list of aliments appeared on the top of the head of the brunette's.

Snape pursed his lips and waved his hand through the list and the list flickered away, disappearing into dust particles. Tsuna was placed on the bed and his eyes flickered open.

"Hey Sev," Tsuna croaked, eyes not focusing at all.

"Don't talk; You'll make it worse," Snape said, "I'm unsure whether Muggles can take the Fever-Reducing Potion but you can either be the first or the last." Looking at the grim face of the brunette, he added, "but I can always ask that Sasawawa man to see if can help. He's your head of healers?"

Tsuna did not answer. His face continued to be scrunched up badly, clamping down hard on his own lips, almost introducing blood. Snape touched his face softly and the brunette flinched hard, before breathing heavily.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TENTH!_"

"I'm sorry? I'm rather busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Snape turned around and saw a silver-haired man producing dynamites on his fingers. He rolled his eyes and muttered Muggles. Tsuna gripped hold of Snape's hand and shook his head. Snape could only sigh.

"I would think you have just made an unruly appearance in my domain and thus has no rights to tell me from what I suppose is better, although, I would think that your brain could not have differentiated 'making him feel better' and 'harming him' and therefore, I see no purpose to correct whatever I think you have just said," Snape tutted at the appearance of the man, as he had appeared in Muggle clothes, "We do, have a problem: a language barrier. I do not understand Japanese."

"Maa, maa, Hayato! We are here early, Tsuna!" Another man with spiky black hair walked into the room with a large slim item hanging from his back, "Speak English!" He grinned at Snape who grimaced.

Tsuna groaned. He could feel his eyes burning up and he knew the feeling well. Fever. He knew he was sick. This was the exact feeling he had felt when he was poisoned. His stomach was churning a lot and everything else seemed rather fuzzy.

But he heard his Storm and Rain guardian coming into the room. He had felt their presence. He wanted to get up to welcome them but instead of an audible 'Welcome!', it was a loud pained groan that escaped his lips. He felt Snape train his eyes back at him and even felt his guardians run towards him.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" Tsuna asked in barely an audible whisper.

"Just drink the potion, Sawada."

"It's Tsuna." Tsuna then allowed Snape to pour the black liquid into his mouth, the contents melting into his throat at a horrible taste.

"_What did you just make Tenth drink!_"

"English, Hayato!" Tsuna heard Yamamoto chided, "If Tsuna allowed the black-slimy-haired man drink the black liquid, then it should be safe."

"But—but!"

Tsuna held tightly onto Snape's hand as he knew the man was going to snap. He had just heard, hopefully wrongly, that Yamamoto called Snape a 'black-slimy-haired man'. Snape's fist clenched and Tsuna knew everything will go downhill.

"May I know who is this big-headed spiky-haired man?" Snape sneered, "Or how about the white-haired dynamite-carrying terrorist?" ("_IT'S SLIVER!_")

Unable to hear the plain insult, Yamamoto simply replied," Thank-you for telling me I have a big brain! I am Takeshi Yamamoto while this white-haired man, as you had called him, is Hayato Gokudera!"

Tsuna knew what Snape was going to say and do before he even did it. Call it Hyper Intuition, Sixth Sense, Sense of foreboding, whatever.

"It would seem that a half-wit gave you his mind, and you had held onto it," Snape put out his hand, for a hand-shake perhaps, "My name is Sarcasm Snape."

Yamamoto seemed thrilled that someone was called 'Sarcasm' and he reached his hand out and wanted to shake Snape's hand. However, Snape showed him the finger and turned away as Tsuna groaned, not entirely due to the fever.

"Sev, can you help me take my class for the day?"

Snape sighed as he packed up his potions before nodding slightly. He gave the other two a smirk before stepping back into the fireplace, asking for the Headmaster's office.

Tsuna noticed his guardians' worried glances before he felt a familiar hand grasping his hand tightly. He smiled weakly.

"_You're burning up, Tenth_!"

"_Yeah.. I guessed so_…" And there was a series of coughs.

"_Tsuna, you're sick. Let's get you back to the mansion,_" Yamamoto said, eyebrows deepening.

"_No,_" Tsuna said, eyes glaring at his Rain guardian who suggested and said man cowered away from the glare.

"_Hayato…_" Tsuna's voice was getting weaker and he could feel himself slipping away. His chest was burning and he was pretty sure it was due to the potion.

"_Yes, Tenth_!" Gokudera's grip got firmer.

"_Wake me up if anything_…" Then there was even breathing and the two guardians knew that that their boss was asleep. They found that he was shivering badly and placed two quilts over his boss who visibly relaxed.

**"Professor Sawada!"**

"_Ah, yes_!" Tsuna was jolted awake from the lukewarm table and felt his head swimming. He realised he had spoken in Japanese. He did not even notice that he had fallen asleep. Tsuna's head threatened to give up on him when he stood up too quickly. He blinked spots away from his eyes and gripped the table.

"Are you alright, Professor?" The Granger girl asked, supporting him on the hand.

He waved her off and asked politely if the bell had rung. She confirmed it and even told him that he had fallen asleep ten minutes into the lesson and they had all used a silencing charm (that made him not hear anything rather than silencing the others) around him so he could sleep in peace.

"That's very nice of you. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"The others are dismissed while Potter," he looked over at the said boy, "stay for a moment."

"But—but, sir, I have Potions next."

"It'll be fine. For the others, out, please. I have no wish to raise my voice."

Looking still rather pale and weak, Tsuna glanced over at Harry who was currently standing in front of him, looking worried. He smiled weakly, a sincere smile at the said boy and patted his shoulder, "Good job."

And then, Tsuna felt nothingness.

* * *

Next Chapter: Yamamoto and Gokudera arrives!

More angst?

* * *

_(c) Joliesme_


End file.
